A Breath Before Eternity
by Serenity-hime
Summary: {Completed, unless further noted} A story about Usagi right before and after her ascention to the Crystal Throne, a UM fic. Varies from the ending of the manga. Rating for possible later chapters. please R
1. Prologue

A/N:  Ok, this is my second try at a fanfic.  I was quite discouraged the first time, since only one person reviewed…I don't know if people aren't reading or what…but if you do read this, please review for me so I know people are actually reading, and if they like my work…I'm nervous about fanfics because I've never written them…  Anyways, R&R if you would please, I hope you enjoy this new story.  Here is the first part.  Arigatou!

            Usagi opened her eyes, blinking slowly.  Her golden hair was pooled around her on her soft pillow, and she felt warm and comfortable on her big bed.  She stretched and yawned, blinking away the bleary vision that accompanies most mornings.  Her vision cleared, and she looked over to her right and a smile crept across her face.  

            Reaching up, she delicately brushed Mamoru's lips with her fingertips, smiling at the way he stirred a little and sighed happily in his sleep.  Love rushed over her in a wave, a deep feeling of affection for the man she had long ago come to love with her whole being.  She gently touched his cheek and slid out of bed, trying not to wake him.

            Walking towards the huge glass doors leading to the balcony of their apartment, Usagi toyed with a strand of hair which reached nearly to the floor.  It had been growing even faster now, and she continuously needed to trim it, but for now it was just right.  Her hand let go of the strand of hair and reached out to touch the cool glass of the doors.

            Usagi looked out over Tokyo, and her heart wanted to weep.  In a few days, it would all change, and she knew she had nothing to do but accept it.  This city had very much become a part of her, and she would miss this sight.  Yet she wasn't afraid, and had no regrets.  She knew that time must keep progressing.

            A hand suddenly grasped her shoulder and she jumped, letting out a little squeak before she felt a warm, strong pair of arms closing around her and pulling her against an equally warm and strong body.  A small laugh escaped her.

            "Mamo-chan, you nearly frightened me to death."  Smiling out toward the city, she reached up to grasp one of the hands holding her and gave it a little squeeze.

             "You should know you can't sneak away so easily, Usako.  I can feel when you're not beside me."  Mamoru kissed the top of her head and turned her around gently.  She smiled up at him, but could not hide the small glint of worry in her eyes, for Mamoru bent down and gave her a soft kiss.

            "You worry about what is to come."  It wasn't a question, merely a statement of the truth.

            "Yes, I do worry.  I don't know what is going to happen."  She stopped and laughed suddenly.  "Well, I suppose I do know what's going to happen.  I'm just not sure how."

            "Don't worry, Usako."  Mamoru took her hands in his and kissed them.  "You have me, and I will always stand beside you.  I believe in you."

            Usagi looked up at him, her savior, the man who had always been there to rescue her from the very beginning whenever she needed rescuing, and tears filled her eyes.  She threw her arms wide and launched herself into him unexpectedly, wrapping her arms around him, but he caught her easily and hugged her back, smiling and kissing her hair.


	2. 1 The Value of Friendship

Chapter 1: The Value of Friendship

            Usagi walked down the street, admiring everything.  Tokyo was beautiful in its own way, and she wondered just how different everything would be later.  Would it still have the same appeal?  Would it still feel like home?  She smiled a little.  Of course it would, for it would always be her home.

            "Uuuusaaaagiiii!"

            Usagi looked up in time to see Minako getting cuffed by Rei for acting like a child.  She giggled a little, thinking her friends would never change, even though she herself slowly was.

            "Coming, Mina!"  She hurried up and joined her four friends, getting ready to go sightseeing one last time. 

            Later on, they were all sitting around a table in the Crown Parlor, eating ice cream and talking about old times.  Reminiscing over battles, remembering the times they met, times they fought, and times they spent together as the best of friends.  The four girls seemed to regard Usagi with a kind of awe, but she failed to notice, as she seemed to be somewhat removed in thought.

            Usagi looked out the window, a sad smile creeping over her face.  Ami noticed, seemingly the only one, as Rei and Mina argued and Lita tried desperately to keep the peace.  She saw tears form in her eyes that didn't quite fall.

            "Usagi?  Is anything wrong?"  Ami was sitting next to her, so she kept her voice low.  Usagi looked over at her and blinked, her warm smile instantly returning.

            "I'm fine Ami."  She paused for a moment, her smile fading.  "I just…I feel as though everything is going to be taken, and I can't bear that thought.  I don't want to lose everything, and somehow that thought seems wrong to me.  I feel like I should go into this with a brave heart, and I somehow feel weak."  Suddenly she realized that the other girls had quieted and were watching her with somber faces.  Lita leaned forward and took her hand.

            "Usagi, it's ok to feel this way.  We're all scared."  Usagi stared at Lita wordlessly, hearing her strongest companion's admission of fear was startling, to say the least.  "But don't you want to help the people?  Think of what you will do, of what will become of all these people.  We have to let things take their course for the good of everyone on this planet."

            The other girls nodded, and they all placed their hands over Usagi's.  She nodded, a few stray tears trickling down her face, and stood up.  The other girls stood with her, smiling at their leader, their princess, and mostly, their friend.  She had always come through in the end for all of them, and they knew she would this time as well.

            "All right guys," she said.  "Let's go make the future."


	3. 2 Winds of Destiny

A/N:  Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed ^_^  I am much more encouraged now!  I would still like reviews though J  It's always good to know how I'm doing as a writer.  I hope everyone likes the story so far, I'll keep updating since I have nothing better to do with my spare time ^_^0

Happy Reading!

~Bunny

P.S. I'm sorry this took so long to get out!  I had it written and then I decided I really didn't like it and had to re-write it.  Gomen!

Disclaimer: I don't own it but if ya wanna buy it for me I'd love you forever and bless you with thousands of fluffy bunnies.

Chapter 2: Winds of Destiny

            On her twenty-second birthday, Usagi awoke just before dawn.  Something had disturbed her sleep, but she wasn't sure what.  She looked over at her beloved Mamoru, still sleeping and beautifully angelic in the pre-dawn light, and slipped out of bed.  This time, Mamoru did not stir as she padded over to her dresser.  She opened up the top drawer and reached inside, pulling out her old locket.  A smile crossed her face as she touched it, remembering the days that seemed so long ago when she wore it every day, in the event anything evil should sprout up unexpectedly.  How times had changed since then.

            A warm sensation filled her as she opened the locket and found the Silver Crystal inside, glowing faintly.  She carefully took it out and strung it around her neck with the necklace she had had put on it long ago.  It lay warm and comforting about her chest as she walked again to the large glass doors that led to their beautiful balcony, which offered a great view of the bay.  She opened the doors and stepped out onto the balcony, the cold never touching her, though the wind played with her hair.  .

            She looked out over the bay and the city and the warmth spread through her, like the warmth of the rosy sky.  She breathed in the fresh air, her heart filling with a joy she knew she could never find words to describe. She waited patiently, though she knew not what for.  Minutes passed, seeming to echo across the sleepy city.  Finally, as the first delicate rays of light touched the city, she knew.

            A beautiful palace seemed to be revealed with the sun's first rays, as though night had cloaked it for eternities in the heart of Tokyo, and only now could it be seen with the sun's light on this day.  Smiling and nodding to herself, she knew completely that it was time.  She reached out, taking the hand of Mamoru, whom she already knew would be there beside her.  Looking over at him, her heart seemed to fill with a wonderful golden light that she saw reflected in his eyes.  They both took deep breaths, and that light enveloped them.

            "Mamo-chan?"

            "Yes?"

            "Where are we?"

            "I don't know, Usako.  What does your heart tell you?"

            "Someplace warm.  And nice.  It feels good, doesn't it, Mamo-chan?"

            "Yes, it does."

            "Wait, I see the palace!  It's so beautiful!  I wonder where it came from.  Where did it come from?"

            "From the beautiful heart of some wonderful woman."

            "Wow.  I'd like to meet her."

            "Ah, Usa…"

            "Oh look!  Look at all the people!  They're all gathered in the square before the palace.  There's so many!  It looks like everyone in Tokyo!  I wonder why they're all there."

            "Would you like to be there too, Usako?"

            "I think so.  It looks so nice.  Only if you're there too, though."

            "Then follow your heart."

            The wind tapered off, the crowd stilled, and the population of Tokyo witnessed a magnificent sight.  There, on the very threshold of the palace at the top of the steps, the light of the sun gathered.  It formed itself into two spheres, and then expanded into the shapes of a woman and a man.  Then, that glorious light revealed an even more breathtaking sight.

            A man and woman stood before the crowd.  The woman, with long golden hair, was dressed in a long ivory gown and pearls, with gossamer wings seeming to sprout from her back.  The raven-haired man was dressed in a splendid suit and cape of lavender, decorated with medals and carrying a scepter.  The woman, too, carried a scepter, and as she stepped forward, it grew into a staff, which she placed before her.  Her soft, angelic voice seemed to magically carry across the square, so that every person could hear as though she stood next to them.

            "I am Serenity.  I have been sent here to you, the people of Tokyo, to bring an era of peace.  I shall remake Tokyo to embrace this new age.  I will be a kind and gentle ruler to all who will accept me.  I force my rule upon no one.  Is there any who does not wish to accept my rule?"

            No voice lifted in protest, no body stirred toward rebellion.  The city lay still and quiet.  Serenity nodded, and a warm smile crossed her face.

            "So shall it be."

            The man behind her came to stand at her side, and four women, four sailor-suited soldiers, walked from the crowd and up the steps to kneel before them.  The crowd, too, knelt in awe, as three more women materialized behind her.  Two stayed behind, silent and watchful.  One, with a long staff that resembled a key stepped forward, in front of Serenity and the as yet unnamed man, her back to the crowd.  She held her staff forward, and the couple knelt in front of her.  The woman's voice rang across the square.

            "By the powers given to me at my birth, by the blood of Chronos running through my veins, by the order given to me at the dawning of time, I, Sailor Pluto, keeper of the gate of Time and Space, hereby release the binding of the full powers of our new Queen Serenity, and her husband, King Endymion."  The jewel on her staff shined momentarily, and she turned to the crowd.  "I present to you, the willing and loyal people of Tokyo, your new Queen and King."

            The soldier silently turned and walked away, nodding as the new Queen smiled at her.  She went to stand with the other two soldiers in back, and all three silently disappeared, returning to wherever they came from.

            The crowd suddenly came to life as their new queen stood, her staff held before her as she took Endymion's arm.  They applauded and cheered, and a feeling of relief and peace rushed over the crowd in waves.  These people had surely come from heaven, to protect them from the evil they had long felt seeping into their city.  They felt joy blossoming in their hearts as they witnessed their Queen and King, surrounded by the sailor-suited soldiers who had long protected them.

            Queen Serenity stepped forward, and again the crowd stilled.  She held her staff before her with both hands, and her eyes focused on a beautiful jewel that adorned it.  Whispering softly, she raised her staff above her head as a small light twinkled inside of her jewel, and brought it back down with force.  When her staff touched the ground, time seemed to stop, and a golden light spilled forth and surrounded everyone.

A/N:  Did you like it?  Well?  Did you?  I hope so. J Please continue to review, and perhaps I'll get another chapter out quickly ;)


	4. 3 Crystal tokyo

A/N: I got on a really creative kick, so I went ahead and wrote another chapter ^_^  I hope you like (all of my 2 readers lol).  I would like to say thanks to Lady of Pluto who has been first to review and has kept up with my stories *puurrrrr* I really like reviewers, especially people who keep reading my junk ^_^  Please please review for me.  I'll be good and write more, I promise!  I know it's a little short but I'm good at either short chapters or one-piece, long stories.  Anywho, I hope you enjoy this.  Please tell me what utter crap it is :) Or if it's not, if you don't think it is.  Anyways, on to being silly and fluffy and me.

~Bunny

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.  Story is, don't take that.  But I give you my full permission to use any of the characters.  Go right ahead :) 

Chapter 3:  Crystal Tokyo

            A golden light spilled forth, enveloping the crowd.  The light grew, expanding across the square and filling the streets of Tokyo.  It covered the businesses, the houses, the streets, the lampposts, everything right up to covering Tokyo Tower.  The city glowed and pulsed with a radiant gold, which flashed brilliantly in the sunlight, and faded slowly, seeping into the wood and stone of the city, which seemed to absorb it like the parched desert absorbs the first rains.

            The people looked up as the light faded, and wonder creased their brows.  A beautiful crystal seemed to sprout from everywhere, growing before their eyes.  It spread, covering everything.  The buildings were buried beneath it, and even the streets were being filmed with it beneath their feet.

            Despite these rapid changes, no one felt panicked.  Though the city was steadily becoming crystallized, the people still felt peaceful.  Their hearts told them that this was only good. 

            Most amazing of all was the transformation of the palace.  The crystal slowly climbed up the steps, reaching upward, coating the walls and ever climbing up toward the sky.  When finally the top of the palace was reached, still the crystal grew upward, creating magnificent spires the dazzled the eye as they sparkled in the sunlight.  Everywhere, crystal gleamed and glittered.

            When the growing slowed and finally stopped and the people had gaped in awe at their transformed city, all attention returned to the Queen, still upon the steps of the now crystal-enshrouded palace.  She smiled lovingly at the people in the square, and they fell to their knees beneath this wonder.  She had changed their world, and they felt love and peace in their hearts for the first time in a very long time.  It seemed to them that evil had held sway over their beloved city for a very long time.  Now, thanks to this marvel, it felt as though it had finally come to an end.

            Serenity again set her staff before her, and her voice carried throughout the square.

            "I have purified this city.  In order to bring peace, I must purify all of its people, as well.  You have agreed to take me as your Queen, and though I will be a kind ruler, I must be firm as well.  Any who do not wish to be purified by the Silver Crystal must come forth now, and face the consequences of their actions."  She waited, and no one responded.  She opened her mouth to speak again, but was cut off by a cry from someone in the crowd.

            "Just what will this do to us, anyhow?"

            Serenity smiled sadly as the crowd opened up around the man who had spoken.  He had white hair, and was dressed in a white suit.  He looked slightly surprised that he had spoken, yet kept his defiant air.  The Queen nodded, as if acknowledging some voice within her.

            "It is only to remove impurities.  This city, indeed this world has suffered evil long enough.  Not only will I purify this city, but also the world.  Do you wish to stand against my actions?  The consequences, I'm afraid, must and will be strict.  I love this world and all on it, and I must be strict to protect it."

            The man stood silent, as if listening to a voice only he could hear.  His face grew dark and somewhat angry.

            "What loving ruler would force something like this upon her subjects?  This is ridiculous.  I deny your _purification._  I would rather stay the way I am than let you erase whatever you wanted out of me!"

            Serenity nodded, tears forming at the corners of her eyes.  She looked out at the crowd.

            "And does anyone else wish to reject purification?"  She sighed and barely held in her tears as a group formed behind the first man.  She nodded again as two men and five women stepped forward.  It crushed her to know that some things could never be changed.

            "I give you all one last chance to reconsider.  I warn you, you will not be happy with what you must do."  They all stood firm.  Her face tightened.  "Very well then.  If no one else wishes to join you, then you now must face your punishment.  From this moment, you are all banished from the realm of Crystal Tokyo, ever to be shunned by its people.  At the purification of the rest of Earth in two days, you shall also be exiled from Earth.  You will be sent to the darkest planet in our solar system, to live amongst the criminals who refuse to repent and be purified.  Remember well that you chose this destiny.  Never let it be said that I did not offer you a peaceful life.  Transportation awaits you at Tokyo Bay.  Go now, and do not regret your decision."

            The banished group all turned and left, walking behind their leader in white.  A space opened around them in the crowd as they went, as though the people feared to touch them.  They left with their heads high, but hearts heavy.  They followed their leader unquestioningly, yet knew they would miss their former lives.

            After they had departed, Serenity again raised her staff.  The same golden light that had purified the city now filled every person in the square, including the soldiers and the Queen and King themselves.  When it passed, the people cheered and shouted with joy.  The era of peace had finally begun.  They slowly went back to their homes, filled with awe and wonder.

            Serenity stepped back beside her King, her love for him glowing brightly inside.  He smiled at her as she looked out over the departing masses, but she didn't see.  Her cheeks shone with tears.  _Oh Demando, _she thought.  _Can destiny really never change?  Saphir, Rubeus, Esmeraude, Koan, Berthier, Calaveras, Petz, all of you…I had hoped that maybe something could change.  Maybe, just maybe, you would see the light.  Though I know in my heart that we cannot change destiny.  Pluto taught me that, and I, in turn, shall teach her when she is little.  We must play this game as fate has written it._

A/N: For those of you who don't know, the people listed above are Prince Diamond, Prince Sapphire, Emerald, Catzy, Bertie, Avery, and Prizma.  I prefer to use the Japanese names because I am a big fan of the original anime over the dubs *shudder* If you're ever confused, just let me know :)


	5. 4 And the Pages Turn

A/N:  see below before any reviews, please.  I know it's short, I'll explain why.

Disclaimer: Blah blah general crap blabbity blah.

Chapter 4: And the Pages Turn

            And so it came to pass that the new Queen Serenity purified the people of Earth, that evil would no longer plague the innocent.  She scoured from the earth the will to harm, though not the thought.  The littlest bit of chaos, though dormant, would forever be in the minds and hearts of all.  That was of the greatest importance.

Those who refused to be purified were given chances to repent, but were all given the same ultimatum in the end.  They were sent with the darkest criminals, those who refused to give in to the light, to the darkest planet in the solar system to live their lives in exile.  They were few, but they all went.

Serenity stood and watched them as they were sent away, her heart heavy.  The people of the world saw her as a savior, a messiah sent to bring peace.  Those few who left saw her as the true last great evil.  Yet even in their hearts, they knew she was good.  Even if it was buried deep beneath the only emotions they had known, or beneath their principles, it was there.

Except in the heart of one man.  He swore one day to come back and take his revenge. He watched her as he boarded to leave, and Serenity, though she did not see his final glace, shivered in the afternoon sunlight.

A/N:  This chapter is short for a reason.  This was all part of one paragraph starting the next chapter, but it didn't fit with what I wanted for the next one.  This is sort of a "Meanwhile" kind of bit.  Very soon, there will be a much longer chapter.  Please don't tell me it's too short ^_^0 I know that.  But do review on the story in general :D Thanks again to Lady of Pluto, and also roswellachick, who have both been very faithful reviewers.  You know, I've seen authors who say "Give me so many reviews and I'll post again.  Blargh!"  and I can't understand that…I mean yes, I love reviews and they greatly help my creative energies.  I feel like I write better when I have several people going "ooooh oooh this is so good give me more!", but I would never hold my stories hostage.  If I'm writing for one person who enjoys it, I believe it is well worth the effort. :)

~Bunny

P.S. Please feel free to read my other story ^_^0 (I'm so horrible lol)


	6. 5 A New Light

A/N: Ah, another chapter ^_^  Lots of Endy and Sere kawaii-ness…I basically wrote this chapter cause I wanted to write a nice tender scene between the two :) I mean honestly, all you hear about Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion is "Oh, they're ChibiUsa's parents."  What about their life?  I know they love each other a lot and it's not shown enough in the anime or the manga, in my opinion ^_^  At least it's another chapter.  If you'd like more to this story, let me know :) I'm not sure exactly where it'll end, or where it's going now, but you can always send me ideas.  If you'd like to email me, let me know ^_^ Enjoy hehehehehehe  and R&R if ya feel like it (though I'd really love it :D )

~Bunny

Disclaimer:  I don't own love.  It belongs strictly to its creators I only use it for the purposes of fiction.  Any resemblance to real or fictional love is strictly coincidental.

Chapter 5: A New Light

            Serenity lay in bed, watching the shadows of pre-dawn light creeping across the ceiling.  Everything felt so different from before.  In a way, she felt like her same old self, but she saw everything in a new light, and a part of her that had remained hidden from most of the world reacted to that.  It confused her, yet she understood it perfectly.  It had always made her wonder to think of what it would feel like to be the Queen, and now she knew, though she felt she still had some growing to do.

            She reflected on the past few days, on all that had happened.  She had been transformed from the carefree, giggly girl she still was at twenty-one – even if it was somewhat less that at fourteen – into a regal queen.  Somehow she knew that in reality, it wasn't so different at all, but it still puzzled her.

            Then, there were the exiles.  Her heart had broken to see them go, yet was powerless to stop it.  She had seen the convict who would become Wiseman, and was somewhat surprised.  He was a madman, but you could never tell simply by looking at him.  He appeared so normal, even intelligent and gentle.  She shivered a little.

            And then there was poor, poor Demando.  She saw his face, his love-stricken, pain-filled face.  She knew he cared for her, she knew what would happen to him on that god-forsaken planet, but she could not stop it.  She couldn't stop any of it!  She frowned a little, but knew that events must transpire as they were foretold.  If only she didn't know how their fates would bring them to an end.

            Suddenly a finger trailed from her ear, to the corner of her eyes, and traced the path down her cheek to her lips, sliding down to the corner.  Smiling warmly, she nuzzled the hand brushing her cheek, kissing the backs of the fingers.  She looked over to see Endymion propped on an elbow, smiling and watching her silently.  She blinked and laughed a little.

            "Endymion, just how long have you been watching me like that?"  He smiled.

            "Since the first day I saw you, Serenity."  He leaned over to kiss her softly, covering her surprise and making her lips curve into a smile against his.  She broke away and scooted closer, until she was snuggled against his warmth, and reached up to run her fingers through his hair, twirling bits between her fingers as they lay together, gazing into each other's eyes.  They were completely oblivious to the world, only entranced by each other.

            Endymion leaned down and kissed her again, this time lingering a bit longer.  His hand reached up and cupped the side of her head gently, pulling her toward him.  Serenity leaned up closer ever so slightly, but suddenly fell back with a gasp.  Her lips parted and her eyes were wide.

            "Oh!"  Endymion looked down at her with concern, but she looked up him with wonder filling her eyes and her face.  "Endymion…just now…it felt as though a star was being born inside my body!"  Smiling, he reached down to place a hand on her belly, where one of hers already lay, entwining with it.

            "It has been foretold, my wife.  A new sailor scout shall be born."  Smiling up at him from the warmth of their sheets, she seemed to glow.  A smile crossed her face that would seem to linger for months, and her eyes had a new sparkle in them.  Just now, she looked even more beautiful than she ever had, even to him.  He gathered her in his arms, holding her close, and kissed her with all the love he had felt in his heart for years with her.  For centuries.

            Serenity melted in his embrace, and sighed softly when he pulled back to look at her.  She could hardly believe all that had happened between them in the past eight years.  They had loved each other past the point of anyone else understanding, and every second of it had been right, and true.  She knew this, and saw it reflected in his eyes when he looked at her, like he was at the moment.  She smiled.

            "So Endymion, how does it feel to be the husband of a powerful queen whom you've always known you would marry and would be with forever?"  She tried her best to sound like a nosy reporter and giggled a little at how ridiculous she sounded.  Endymion grinned at her, and her eyes grew wide as he got out of bed and stood up, realizing his intent.  Trying vainly to wriggle away, she squeaked when he scooped her up in his arms, sheet and all.

            "It feels very nice indeed."  He began walking off toward their bathroom with a struggling Serenity in his arms.

            "Put me down you brute!" she said and playfully pounded his shoulder.  "Unhand me!  I'll have you know I'm the Queen and you can't treat me like common household furniture that you can pick up and move around whenever you want."  Endymion laughed as he carried her off.

                                                                                                                                                                                    Despite her sudden change, Serenity was still Usagi at heart.  She might seem different to everyone else, but she was still his Usako.  That, he knew, would never change.


	7. 6 Maiden to Mother

A/N: Wow. I am sooooo sorry that this took so long. I started writing it awhile ago, and forgot to finish this relatively short chapter…Gomenasai! I hope that all my loyal readers (all two of you) can forgive my absence. I've been very busy lately, what with moving across three states and doing the college bit. Thank you all so much for your patience and reviews, and keep them coming. I want to thank especially Sailor Usagi Chiba for giving me the kick in the pants I needed that got me to finish this (even if in such a hurry.) I hope you enjoy, and I will post the last chapter to this soon. Thanks again guys :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon, don't sue me. Thanks.

Chapter 6: Maiden to Mother

Serenity lifted her face to the sky, feeling the sunlight warm her skin. She smiled. Despite all she had been through, life wasn't so bad after all. Throughout all the battles, all of the darkest times in life, she had kept faith, and that faith had brought her to this moment, standing here in the gardens of the Crystal Palace, basking in the joy of sunlight in a world of love and hope.

She knew somewhere that it wouldn't last, that the past could never change, and fate was unavoidable. At least for now, at least for the next century, Crystal Tokyo would remain beautiful and untouched. She could live with that, even knowing that one day her powers would fail and some of her people would be hurt, even killed. Yet she also knew that she had the power to bring them back, to spare them and give them new lives once the battle was over.

A butterfly drifted lazily past, and she marveled at it. She had the power of this life at her fingertips, the power to restore the world. She couldn't destroy it, not like Hotaru, but she could make it whole. Yet even that was not the greatest power of all. Even that was not worth the power she had discovered within herself – a power that had lain dormant until recently. She had it in her all along, and never knew how it would change her, how it could lift her spirit and bring her joy like nothing else could.

Suddenly she felt a presence behind her, but before she could turn around, she felt Endymion's strong arms reach around her and pull her close. Her face lit up as he kissed her cheek softly and reached down, wrapping his arms around her swollen belly. She put her arms over his and leaned back into him, enjoying the moment.

"You know you shouldn't be out in the gardens by yourself. It's not safe for you right now." Endymion's concern made her smile.

"You know very well that I'm never completely alone, even here. Usually it's you who is lurking around in the shadows behind me." She turned around and reached up for a brief kiss, her lips curving up into a smile against his. He always seemed to find her just when she wanted him to, when his presence warmed her heart the most. They had been so close for years that she almost believed he could read her mind. Endymion gave her a smile of his own and led her back inside the palace.

As soon as she was within the doors of the palace, a woman in the uniform of her guardians came running up. It was Mars, and she was none too happy. Even her red high-heels seemed to click angrily on the crystal floor as she stalked up. Serenity suddenly had a vision of her as a hissing and spitting black cat, her tail thrashing side-to-side, and she couldn't help but giggle a little, which made Mars's eyes narrow even more. Serenity prepared herself for the onslaught.

"Do you know how worried we've been about you? Nobody knew where you were! You could've been hurt and no one would know! You could have gone in to _labor_ for heaven's sake! You know better to disappear like that in your condition!" Serenity smiled calmly at Mars, whose face was almost as red as the skirt of her uniform.

"I knew perfectly well what I was doing, Mars. Besides, Endymion knew where I was." Endymion held up his hands in a 'don't-bring-me-into-this' gesture. "I am perfectly capable of handling myself, and if I had gotten into trouble, I would have been found."

Mars spluttered, her face turning an even deeper shade of red. Serenity began to wonder if that color was entirely healthy. She laughed and gave her old friend a big hug, to which Mars turned even redder. Serenity walked past with a light step, beginning to hum to herself as Mars gave Endymion an incredulous look.

Inside the royal suite was a door. If you walked into the bedroom, it was a small white door to the left, carved with a moon and a lotus flower. Inside of the room were all the sorts of things a mother loves to bestow on her newborn child – a cradle draped with beautiful white linens embroidered with darling little animals, mobiles of moons and stars, little toys for chewing on and playing with, and white lace curtains that would blow in a gentle summer breeze if the window were opened ever so slightly. It was here that Serenity spent a good portion of her time, running her fingers over everything and smiling.

It was here that Serenity came, sitting in the rocking chair next to the cradle and lightly touching its soft cloth. She was still humming, almost unconsciously recalling the lullabies her mother sang to her when she was young. Her other hand rested on top of her stomach, causing her to giggle a little every time she felt movement.

In a flash of tenderness, Serenity recalled a time not so long before, when she had the chance to meet a small, pink-haired girl by the name of Chibi-Usa. While she had been a complete pain, she had also managed to claim a deep place in Serenity's heart. She couldn't help but laugh at the irony of having met her own daughter before having her.

Her laugh sent a sudden jolt of pain through her body. Gasping, Serenity tried to stand, but the pain grew to an unbearable intensity, blocking out all of her senses and thought. Moaning softly, she slid to the floor on her knees, holding herself. After a moment that seemed to stretch into eternity, the pain faded, and she came back to her senses.

Looking down, she realized that her dress was wet, and so was the floor beneath her. She managed to climb to her feet, and walked through the door and into her room before the pain struck again. Trying not to fall again, she held onto a table desperately, fighting off the pain and working her way toward the door. Her hand stretched miles out into the air as she reached for the handle, straining every muscle in her body that wasn't contracted with the pain.

Just as her fingers brushed the handle, the door flew open and Endymion reached out to catch her as she stumbled. He looked down at her tear-filled eyes, helped her stand, and called for her guardians.


	8. 7 Stretching Into Eternity

A/N: Here we go! This is (probably) the last chapter to this fic, unless I have strong objections or calls for more. I think this is a good place to end it, though I could probably go on. More than anything, I wanted to talk about Serenity's ascension and Pluto taking her post. I would like to thank for the manga translation I needed. I would also like to think what few readers I have, and encourage anyone to read my other fics. Please review, tell me what you liked and didn't like. Thanks a lot!

****

****

**Disclaimer:** yadda yadda yadda don't own it yadda yadda

Chapter 7: Stretching into Eternity

Serenity stood on her balcony. It was one of her favorite places to be. It had a beautiful view of the stars, and of the shining white moon that hung overhead. She smiled to think that she once lived there with her mother and all of her dear friends. Now she had started a new kingdom here on Earth, and started a new royal family. Her heart warmed with thoughts of the future.

It seemed like such a short time since she had given birth to her beautiful child. She reflected on the past five years, on watching her baby grow into the spirited child she now was. Serenity smiled to think that, unlike most mothers, she would have her baby girl for hundreds of years. It was unfortunate that she couldn't watch her grow up for at least the next century, but she felt happy all the same that she would have her child for a long time.

Usagi's birth had been quick, and almost painless. Serenity had recovered quickly, and the baby came to be adored by the people of Crystal Tokyo. The senshi had nicknamed her Chibi-Usa, since Serenity's name had once been Usagi. The child had grown to be healthy and happy, full of energy and a bright light that melted the hearts of the people around her. The Queen had watched her grow with pride, knowing that some day her daughter would grow up to help the senshi save the world.

Now Serenity awaited a different task which had been laid out for her long ago. She knew that it was vitally important, and had every intention of carrying it out as well as she could. This morning, a mysterious package had arrived on the palace steps without any label at all. Just the same, Serenity knew what lay inside the long, flat, skinny box. It stood propped against the side of the entryway back into her rooms as she waited in the moonlight.

After a patient few minutes, a light began to shine around her. It was a soft, golden glow that reminded her of the time she first ascended to her throne. She turned and smiled, raising a hand in welcome as the light began to coalesce to her left. It formed the outline of a small person made from the golden light. After a moment, the light burst, leaving behind a very young girl.

The girl immediately spread the short skit of her uniform to the sides, bowing deeply over it. Serenity, still smiling, reached over to tilt the girl's head upward and help her back to a standing position.

"There will be no bowing here or at any time, sweet one." The girl stared wide-eyed at Serenity a moment before nodding. Her large reddish-purple eyes stared in wonder, as if looking at a goddess. Serenity cupped her chin with a tender hand, and then took her hand as she led her into her room. She stopped to grab the box before entering.

Serenity sat the child on her bed with the long box. She was surprised to note that the girl was probably about eight or so, though she had an eerie ageless quality about her. Serenity walked over to a table and picked up another, smaller box, and brought it over to the girl, untying the silvery-white ribbon holding it closed as she did.

Opening the box in her hand, Serenity glanced over at the girl, who was still very quiet. She dipped her hand inside and pulled out a long chain with three small keys dangling off of it. She laid it in the upturned hands of the girl, whose eyes widened even farther, if possible. The girl slid off of the bed with no small amount of grace and fastened the chain around her waist. Serenity nodded.

"These are special keys, as I am sure you know. You must guard them very carefully, even with your life if you have to." The girl nodded gravely. She watched as Serenity walked over and picked up the other box, pulling off the black ribbon holding it closed. She opened it with an almost holy reverence, lifting out its contents with the gentleness of the mother that she was. The girl fell to one knee before the Queen, eyes filled with awe. She raised her hands up as Serenity placed in them an object that seemed to emanate power. It was a staff shaped like a key.

The staff was long, made form some unknown white-purple substance. It had prongs that stuck out to make it look like a key, and at the top was something shaped rather like a heart with a large garnet placed in the middle. The child held her hands up, palms flat. Serenity set it delicately on them, and the small hands closed around it as if it were a natural reflex. She looked up at Serenity, who now placed her hand on the child's forehead, and began speaking in a regal tone. It was all she could do not to smile.

"Rise, child. Rise, oh one in whose veins the blood of Chronos himself flows. Rise, child of the farthest planet, child of the gate. Rise, child, and become your destiny." The child stood without a word, and Serenity moved her hand from her forehead to her shoulder. "A child no longer. Senshi of the farthest reaches of this solar system, Sailor Pluto, guardian of the gate of Time and Space. Do you accept this responsibility?"

"My Queen, I fully accept my responsibilities as a Sailor Senshi, and as guardian of the gate of Time and Space." Without hesitation. Serenity smiled at the cute, tiny voice that emerged from the girl. She knelt, pulling the girl close and hugging her.

"I've been waiting for you, Pluto." She stood up again, offering her hand to the girl.

"I know. Just as I have been waiting to come here." Serenity laughed. The girl seemed so serious. Knowing she had to become serious herself, Serenity straightened up and led the girl out of her room and into the hallway, where they could walk and discuss important matters.

"As you know Pluto," Serenity said as they walked down an empty hallway, "you now have a great responsibility on your shoulders." Pluto nodded as she spoke, her long green hair swaying slightly. "You alone have the duty of protecting the gate, though other senshi will be along from time to time. You must never have any other visitors. You may not see my guardians. Aside from the two senshi who may come to see you, you may see no one. I know this will be hard to accept, and that you may only view the lives of others from a distance, but it is your responsibility.

"You have many things that you will have to remember, Pluto. You have to guard those keys with everything; they are the keys to the gate. You must guard that staff with your life; it is the Garnet Orb, the third talisman. And above all, there are three things you must never do." Pluto nodded again, clutching her staff in a tight grip.

"First, you may not cross time. Second, you must never leave the gate, for you must always protect it. And third…" Serenity stopped. She let go of Pluto's hand, and turned to look at her, a very serious look on her face.

"Pluto."

"Yes, Queen Serenity?"

"The third thing that you must never do: you must never stop time. You and the garnet rod you are carrying have the power to move time. But no matter what happens, you must _never_ stop time. If you ever violate that law…" Serenity trailed off for a moment, tears trying to form in her eyes. She looked deeply into the young girl's eyes. "If you ever violate that law, you will give up your life."

Pluto stared up at Serenity for a time. The two seemed to share a moment. Serenity knew that one day, Pluto would violate the final law – indeed she would violate them all. She knew that one day, Pluto would make the ultimate sacrifice. It made a little rip inside of her heart, to stand here before this child, knowing that someday she would sacrifice herself for the sake of the people she had come to love. And for that single moment, she was sure that Pluto knew it too.

The moment ended, and Pluto nodded. She walked with Serenity for a time, and they discussed small matters. Pluto got to see the little Usagi playing with her toys form a distance. Both of them felt it was best to hold off a meeting between the two girls. After a while, it was time for Pluto to go, to assume her duties. Pluto raised her Garnet Rod, and the two were instantly standing next to an immense door within a vast emptiness.

"Pluto, I want you to know that I am always here for you. Should you need to talk to me, you can call at any time." Pluto nodded. "In a very short amount of time, you will amass a very large amount of knowledge. You will grow into maturity very quickly, and have memories and wisdom spanning ages. As the guardian of the gate of Space and Time, you will step outside of time. You will remember the past, and have some knowledge of the future. However, you will not be omnipotent. Though the blood of Chronos is in your veins, you are not a god." Pluto nodded again.

"Be well Pluto, I'm entrusting you with the lives of everyone who has ever lived, and ever will. I know you will do well." Serenity walked away, leaving Pluto standing by the gate, her rod clutched in her tiny hands.

"Mama!" A familiar voice rang down the hallway. A fast moving blur of pink and white came darting down the hallway, making a flying leap into the arms of the Queen. Serenity caught the blur with an expert motion, brushing back the pink hair from her daughter's face. "Mama, where were you?"

"Don't you worry, little Usagi. I was off on important business." Usagi pouted, as she always did when her mother went off without her. "How about some ice cream?" Usagi brightened, clapping her hands with joy and nodding vigorously. Serenity set her down, taking her hand, and walking off with her. Time stretched out before them. The future awaited them. Time was endless.


End file.
